Liste over udgivelsesæraer
Lucasfilm Ltd. og Lucas Licensing har lavet 7 udgivelsesæraer til Star Wars materiale. Disse æraer indeler Star Wars kronologien i forskellige perioder, med hvert sit navn. Der er Æra symboler på alle de bøger, rollespil, reference bøger, tegneserier og lydbøger der er udgivet efter Oktober 26, 2000. Dette gør det lettere for fans at se hvor i Star Wars tidslinien historien foregår. Æraer i den galaktiske historie Old Republic era (25,000–1,000 BBY) Denne æra fortæller om de tidligste dage i den Galaktiske Republik, dens beskyttere, Jedi ordenen og dens fjender, Sitherne. Den begynder med oprettelsen af Republikken, og slutter med sejren over Mørkets Broderskab i det Syvende Slag om Ruusan og Republikkens genskabelse ved Ruusan Reformationen. Selvom denne æra foregår over fireogtyve tusinde år foregår den tidligste udgivelse til dato ikke tidligere end 5,000 BBY. Tiden før det, og Før-Republic eraen består mest af legender. Største værker *''Tales of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (tegneserie) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Rise of the Empire era (1,000–0 BBY) I denne æra er Republikken tilsyneladende i sin storhedstid. Men Sitherne, under Darth Bane, overlevede, og lægger planer mod Republikken og Jedierne. Efter århundreder med fred startede Palpatine, der i virkeligheden var Darth Sidious, en Mørk Fyrste af Sith, de begivenheder der ledte til Klon Krigene, en konflikt der ville splitte galaksen. I slutningen af Klon Krigene ledte Palpatine plan til faldet af Anakin Skywalker, der blev til Darth Vader, den Store Jedi Jagt, og oprettelsen af det Galaktiske Imperium. Men der er stadig håb for galaksen, og denne æra fortæller også tidlige historier om helte såsom Han Solo og Lando Calrissian. Største værker *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Jedi Apprentice'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett Serien'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando'' serien'' *''MedStar'' Duologien *''General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Coruscant Nights Trilogy'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Han Solo Trilogien'' *''The Adventures of Lando Calrissian'' *''The Han Solo Adventures'' Rebellion era (0–5 ABY) Mens Alliancen til Republikkens genskabelse opstår, opdager en ung mand ved navn Luke Skywalker sin skæbne: at blive en Jedi Ridder, som sin far. Han bliver trænet af Obi-Wan Kenobi og senere Yoda, den sidste af Republikkens Jedi Mestere, redder Prinsesse Leia, slutter sig til Oprørsalliancen, og ødelægger Imperiets mægtige Dødsstjerne under Slaget om Yavin. Mange andre helte kæmper sammen med ham i slagene under den Galaktiske Borgerkrig, fra Slaget om Yavin, til Flugten fra Hoth, til Slaget om Endor, hvor kejseren, men ikke Imperiet, bliver besejret. Oprørerne opretter den Nye Republik, og besejrer fjender såsom Ssi-Ruuk, Nagai, Tof, og mange af Imperiets krigsherrer. Største værker *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Prince Serien'' *''The Bounty Hunters'' New Republic era (5–25 ABY) I denne periode vokser den Nye Republik og befrier utallige planeter, inklusiv den Galaktiske hovedstad, Coruscant, fra Imperiet. Men før den Nye Republik er sikker må den kæmpe mod en række af imperiets ledere såsom Ysanne Isard, Krigsherre Zsinj, Storadmiral Thrawn, Admiral Daala, og en genfødt Palpatine. Udover resterne af Imperiet måtte Republikken og kæmpe mod mange eksterne og interne trusler i denne periode. Mens Republikken forsøger at bringe fred bliver Luke Skywalker Jedi Mester, og begynder at opbygge den Nye Jedi Orden. Han møder også en tidligere kejserlig agent, Mara Jade, som han senere gifter sig med. Hans ven Han Solo og hans søster Prinsesse Leia gifter sig også, og får tre børn: Jaina, Jacen, og Anakin. Efter den Galaktiske Borgerkrig endelig sluttede med Pellaeon-Gavrisom Traktaten, blev Solo børnene også Jedi lærlinge. Største værker *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron *''X-wing'' bøger *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II/Empire's End'' *''Boba Fett: Death, Lies, & Treachery'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogien'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Corellian Trilogien'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duologien'' *''Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' New Jedi Order era (25–40 ABY) I denne æra bliver Galaksen invaderet af en extra-galaktisk race ved navn Yuuzhan Vong. Den Nye Republik, den Nye Jedi Orden, Imperiets Rester, og Chiss Imperiet kæmper alle mod disse tilsyneladende uovervindelige fjender. Hele planeter bliver ødelagt, og mange helte dør. Til sidst bliver den Galaktiske Føderation af Frie Alliances oprettet, og samler resterne af Republikken med Galaksens andre faktioner. Efter fem år vinder den Galaktiske Alliance krigen. Men un få år senere møder Alliancen en ny krise. Den gamle Killik civilisation genopstår, under indflydelse af Dark Nest. Disse folk startede en krise i Alliancen, der ledte til en kort men intens krig. Største værker *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''New Jedi Order'' serien *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Nest Trilogien'' Legacy era (40 ABY–) Selvom denne æra har en defineret begyndelse, har den endnu ikke nogen kendt sluning. Den begynder i 40 ABY, hvor den Galaktiske Alliance og den Nye Jedi Orden er ved at genopbygge galaksen efter krigen. Endnu en krise truer med at splitte Alliancen, da allierede fra tidligere krige finder sig selv på hver sin side af den Anden Corellianske opstand. Imens møder Jacen Solo Lumiya den mørke sithfyrstinde: der muligvis er den samme skygge der optræder i Luke Skywalker's visioner. I slutningen bliver Alliancen delt i to, og Imperiet overtager magten igen. Næsten hundrede år senere styrer en ny Sith Orden og et nyt Galaktisk Imperium Galaksen. Cade Skywalker, det sidste medlem af Skywalker slægten, er måske den eneste der kan redde Jedi ordenen. Største værker *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' ---- Infinities Denne æra er for udgivelser under det officielle Star Wars banner, der ikke er canon. Nogle af disse historier er alternative versioner af historier fortalt andre steder, men med begivenheder der ikke passer ind i de andre historier. Nogle af dem er ligefrem "alternate universe" historier, der tager udgangspunkt i de eksisterende storylines, men indeholder en begivenhed der får historien til at tage en anden retning. Andre er rene parodier. Største værker *''Star Wars Tales'' (nogle historier) *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tag & Bink Were Here'' Eksterne links *Den officielle sides artikel om Infinities Eraen *Den officielle sides artikel om Era symbolerne *Keeper of the Holocron's Blog, StarWars.com Category:Eraer Category:RL